El florecer de la juventud
by HarleyDark
Summary: Los años pasaron en Asgard, ahora los jóvenes príncipes debían entrenar para ser mejores gobernantes, pero ciertos males se les presentaran al igual que sus confundidos corazones al sentir algo por su amiga considerada anteriormente una hermana. Secuela de la historia: Recuerdos de niños.
1. Chapter 1

La niñez se fue volando, los primeros brotes que los hacían formar como hombres y mujeres comenzaron a salir.

Los niños se convertían en grandes jóvenes y las niñas en bellas doncellas, tenían una ideología que defendían a espada en honor a su reino.

Thor y Loki eran los jóvenes más apuestos y sobresalientes en Asgard, su madre Frigga los quería más que antes, Odín estaba muy feliz del desempeño de sus hijos.

Pero Thor no era el mismo, había cambiado, tanto emocional como físicamente; él era más ególatra, presumido, egocéntrico y arrogante, sentía que ningún asgardiano estaba a su altura.

En cambio, Loki era más sencillo, amable, un poco centrado en la lectura y sobretodo en sobre salir en la magia asgardiana; lo único malo es que hubo un cierto distanciamiento entre él y Thor, ya que Thor se sentía más valioso que Loki y por ser futuro rey de Asgard, lo humillaba.

Pero la conexión que estaba entre ellos era nada más que aquella niña que convivió con ellos como su hermana, Minerva. Ella tenia el cabello más largo, estaba más alta, tenía facciones realmente hermosas y la luz resplandecía en sus ojos castaños.

Ella estudiaba más de Asgard y los demás reinos del árbol de la vida, quería conocer más de su y ella se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, pero con Thor sentía algo diferente, era un sentimiento de atracción y de algo que a Minerva le hacía ponerse nerviosa, y si, efectivamente, Minerva se había enamorado de Thor. No solo se enamoro de él por su físico y por hormonas, sino también por cómo la procuraba.

En el reino había más chicos, como Valder o Sif, que eran amigos de Thor, se llevaba bien con ellos ya que juntos practicaban y sobretodo se llevaban a golpes con él, excepto Sif, ella prefería platicar con Minerva más cosas de mujeres, casi eran hermanas. Sif trataba a Minerva con respeto, a Minerva no le parecía muy bueno este trato pero Sif insistía en acostumbrarse a llamarla ´Mi señora´.

Pero también habitaba una chica hermosa, de tez blanca, cabello dorado y ojos esmeralda muy profundos, su nombre era Amora. Ella no era muy bien aceptada, ya que ella practicaba hechicería oscura, además de que era una traicionera al tratarla, se le desconocía si tenía padres o si era un ser de otro planeta.

El único que trataba con ella era Loki, ya que ella era más sabia en la hechicería que le podía enseñar a él todo truco relacionado con el agua. Amora en realidad trataba de juntarse más con Loki para acercarse más a Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Amora conoció al chico, ella estaba haciendo un hechizo de fuego, pero se le salió de control, incendio todo el bosque, quiso escapar pero un árbol cayó sobre ella, no podía moverse, le había apresado de la cadera hacia abajo.

Gritó tan fuerte que tragó humo, a poco a poco se iba a desmayar. En esos momentos Thor estaba leyendo un libro, luego decidió botarlo y relajarse viendo el hermoso paisaje de Asgard que tenía en su cuarto, pero vio la gran fumarola que salía del bosque. Impactado fue a ver que ocurría.

Se fue volando, llegó al lugar y solo se quedó flotando en el desastre, estaba viendo desesperadamente si había algún sobreviviente pero nada; de repente escucho una débil voz:

-Auxilio, cof cof…por favor!- esa voz se desvaneció

Thor desesperado, bajó hacia donde había escuchado la voz, no podía ver muy bien, en eso hizo girar su martillo para desvanecer el humo, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba desmayada y atrapada en el árbol. Corrió hacia ella y con todas sus fuerzas trató de mover el árbol pero era imposible. Así que decidió invocar un trueno, pero temía que si lo invocaba corría la suerte de que partiera a la chica.

Dejó de pensar y actuó, giró su martillo en el aire para atraer a los truenos y de un solo zarpazo se dirigió al árbol junto con un trueno, al momento se partió el árbol en 2 partes, Thor lo movió y logró sacar a la chica aún desmayada.

Thor voló de ese lio, en pleno aire, giró su martillo e hizo que lloviera para apagar el incendio. Llovió tan fuerte que el incendio desapareció. Después de ver todo en calma, bajó en un lugar en secó junto con la chica que la traía en brazos, la colocó en suelo y la examinó para ver si respiraba, pero no lo estaba.

Así que decidió utilizar un viento especial para despertarla, pero no pudo porque estaba cerrada su boca y la parte de su nariz estaba aun intoxicada por el humo, así que busco la manera de despertarla y desintoxicarla del humo que tenía.

Entonces se le ocurrió una alternativa algo atrevida, agarró a la chica desmayada de su espalda, el se agacho y con un respiro fuerte se inclinó hacia ella, acercando sus labios a la boca de ella, los presiono y los abrió lentamente para que el viento entrara en sus pulmones y la desintoxicara.

De repente la chica poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, cuando se fue aclarando su vista logro ver al chico del trueno dándole una especie de beso salvavidas, ella se sorprendió, Thor se dio cuenta de que había despertado y aparto sus labios de su boca dando un gran suspiro ya que se había quedado sin aire.

El chico se levanto apoyándose en sus rodillas, jadeando y pudiendo respirar. Amora estaba muy sorprendida, tocándose los labios y con ojos perdidos, aun no podía creer lo que pasó, su mente estaba divagando en ese momento, de repente salió de ese lapso cuando la voz del chico la cuetionó:

-¿Estas bien?- Thor se levanto llevando sus manos a la cara y respirando profundo para recuperar el aire que le otorgo a la chica.

-Si..si..lo estoy…gracias-susurro la chica apenada al ver que su salvador era aquel chico rubio de cual todas las chicas hablaban.

Él le ayudo a levantarse, aun estaba débil y se sacudió la falda verde bandera que traia y le llegaba a media pierna con unas medias negras y con adornos metálicos verdes usando solo unas zapatillas negras. Se arregló su cabello y se le notaba un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, volteo a ver al muchacho de reojo y solo le dio las gracias.

Pero el chico la detuvo diciéndole:

-Vaya!, al menos merezco algo a cambio, no?- Amora se volteo sorprendida y confusa, tenía una cara de decir ¨¿Qué?¨

-Si, sabes, solo quiero una cosa…- Amora se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos y a lo que se puso en forma de defensa alzando levemente sus brazos para ejecutar sus brazos:

-Lo que quiero es..- Thor se acerco a Amora tomandola de una mano haciendo que la chica se calmara poco a poco:

-Quiero saber ¿comó llama la doncella en peligro?- Lo dijo en tono seductor que Amora se puso más penosa que anteriormente, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que repondió tartamudeando:

-Mi..no…nom…nombre es AA..es Amora.-

En eso el chico hizo una reverencia, se inclino y beso suavemente la mano de la chica, luego volteo a verla y con una sonrisa picara le dijo:

-Es un placer haber salvado a tan hermosa flor,espero volverte a ver, Lady Amora.

Thor se alejo de ella, tomo su martillo, lo hizo girar en el aire, luego volteo de nuevo a ver a la chica, le guiño el ojo y se fue; Amora quedó perpleja ante la forma de que el chico la trató, realmente le había impactado la forma de ser del príncipe.


	3. Chapter 3

.

En ese momento, se encontraban Loki y Minerva pasenado por uno de los pasillos del castillo hasta un cuarto grande con una puerta de roble verde, era la biblioteca de Asgard, donde varios magos habían escrito libros que relataban conjuros, héroes que habían escrito sus hazañas, aventureros que habían escrito los lugares que visitaron.

Loki no esteba muy confiado en hacer esto, pero se sentía seguro porque Minerva lo tomaba de la mano jalándolo hacia el lugar, al parecer, con el paso del tiempo, le agradaba estar en compañía de Minerva.

Entrando sigilosamente al lugar, fueron caminando a un estante de color purpura, de ahí la luz se veía de color rosada y los libros brillaban en un tono semi dorado rosa, Loki estaba sosteniendo un estante para que Minerva subiera a buscar un libro, ella estaba más concentrada en encontrar el libro que le quería mostrar a Loki, esté se había puesto nerviosa y con emoción encontró el libro que gritó:

-AAA! Loki aquí esta…!- pero al momento de decir esto se balanceó y se cayó encima del chico, apenas el chico la alcanzó a agarrarla, ambos cayeron en el pasillo que había entre ambos estantes, de repente abrieron sus ojos mirando a su alrededor para que nos los cacharan, hasta que ambos se lograron ver.

Ese momento fue eterno, Minerva había caído encima de Loki con el libro en el pecho de él, Loki estaba tirado poca arriba con los brazos agarrando a Minerva, ambos se vieron con una fijación muy sentimental, de repente apresurados se pararon de un solo golpe y ambos agacharon la mirada, muy sonrojados salieron del lugar sin mirarse hasta llegar a uno de los jardines.

Llegando al jardín, Minerva abrió el libro y enseguida empezó a buscar en él, Loki la miro extrañado y solo le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿Qué estas buscando en el libro?- Minerva parecía que no lo había oído hasta que encontró lo que quería:

-Ya lo encontré, mira Loki- dijo emocionada mostrándole a Loki lo que encontró, ambos se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a ver el libro:

-Mira Loki, el universo es el árbol de la vida, es la fuente de existencia y en el se divide en 9 mundos, Asgard es el grande de ellos, pero hay uno realmente que me llamó la atención- Loki la miró extrañado y le cuestiono:

-Así, pero, ¿Cuál de todos? ¿Acaso no te enorgullece Asgard?

-si Loki, pero hay uno que realmente me impresiona.. se llama Midgard.

Loki estaba confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que era Midgard, la morena continuo:

-Mira, es una tierra que solo se puede ir por el Bagfrost, esta tierra es muy sagrada, ya que aquí los habitantes son mortales, es decir, que pasan por la muerte pero de manera segura. Aquí, los mortales son tan amables y pacíficos, pero en tiempo de crisis ellos recurren a la guerra, eso es su punto débil, pero hay algunos que le piden fuerzas a los dioses, casi a nosotros. Ellos no poseen ningún poder solo el de la esperanza.

De repente Minerva cambio su semblante de emocionada a una de tristeza, Loki la miro con angustia, ella volteo a verlo y luego desvió la mirada diciéndole:

-Sabes…Yo los admiro por eso- Loki no entendía eso, por lo que omitió un que como pregunta, la chica le respondió:

-Si.. ellos a pesar de no tener poderes o algo así, logran ser fuertes y ser vencedores al final, pero yo… nosé si realmente sea fuerte.

Loki se levanto y se dirigió a Minerva en forma seria:

-Minerva, sabes, no tienes que ser fuerte en aspecto físico, sino en esto- señalo su pecho indicando el corazón- esto vale demasiado, y creo que tu serás fuerte ahí con el tiempo, mas que yo.

Minerva le sonrió y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Loki sintió algo en su interior, en medio de su estomago y sintió palpitar su corazón rápido, era un sentimiento de nervios y de felicidad….Acaso seria amor.


	4. Chapter 4

En eso Minerva escucho la llegada de Thor al castillo, ella dejo de abrazar a Loki, esté se molesto porque el momento se había roto.

Minerva corrió hacia Thor, él la vio y pusó una sonrisa de alegría, diciendo:

-Minerva! Que milagro verte de nuevo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace un día, pero creo que tu estabas entrenando con Frandal que no te enteraste.

Minerva y Thor se abrazaron, para luego salir juntos al comedor, Thor la abrazo por la espalda y Minerva le agarraba la mano que estaba recargada en su hombro, Loki se quedo mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Solo se quedo viendo el libro y recordando aquel momento, pero se sentía extrañado, por que rayos se sentía feliz con Minerva o porque se enojo cuando vino Thor y le hizo más caso a él… Serian celos acaso.

Todos estaban en el comedor, Odín como siempre en su silla principal, a lado de él su esposa, Thor le ofreció la silla a Minerva y se la acomodo, luego él se sentó a lado de ella, de repente Loki llegó, observo que su lugar a lado de Minerva estaba ocupado por su rubio hermano (claro Loki llego a ocupar ese lugar cuando Thor estaba ausente por sus entrenamientos y eso duro mucho).

No tubo otra alternativa que sentarse a lado de su madre y enfrente de Thor, lo miraba con tanta ira y recelo, todos comenzaron a comer y a escuchar los relatos de el entrenamiento de Thor, a Minerva le dio gusto tener de vuelta a su querido amigo, pero Loki no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que su hermano relataba solo pensaba en comó ser mejor que Thor.

Al chico rubio se le vino a la mente lo que sucedió en la tarde y lo comento en plena plática de la cena:

- Esta tarde pasó algo muy raro pero a la vez fascinante- sonrió sinceramente

-¿Qué paso hijo?- dijo Frigga con algo de extrañez

-Bueno, hubo un incendio en el oeste de Asgard, en el bosque de los hechiceros y volé hacia allá, para ver si había personas, llegando al lugar encontré a alguien-

-¿Quién era Thor?- dijo Minerva algo intrigada, así continúo el rubio:

-Era una chica, al parecer una aprendiz de magia, estaba inconsciente, así que la rescate y….-en eso suspiro tan profundo que Frigga le dijo.

-¿acaso hablaste con ella?

-Si madre, su nombre es Amora y bueno quisiera invitarla…. A lo mejor seria una candidata, pero no se tu punto de vista padre.

Odín solo se quejo acomodándose la voz en su garganta, Frigga se puso nerviosa al instante, Loki puso cara de sorpresa al decir la estupidez de su hermano y Minerva se puso triste cuando escucho todo esto y el modo en que lo decía el chico.

Odín se sorprendió al oír esto de su hijo, solo trago saliva y dijo:

-Hijo, es hora de hablar de cosas ya de mayores.

Thor estaba un poco sorprendido, nunca imagino que su padre quisiera hablarle de cosas de ´hombres´, eso lo imagino que suceder iría cuando estuviera grande pero lo vio lejano hasta ese momento. En eso terminaron de cenar, Odín llamo a Thor, lo siguió. Frigga fue a bañarse, Loki estaba algo enojado de la forma en que Thor alardeo en la cena, en un instante se dirigió a su cuarto hasta que recordó a Minerva, donde estaba, la había perdido de vista cuando termino de cenar, asi que decidió buscarla para saber como estaba ya que había notado la reacción que tuvo cuando Thor menciono su conquista.


End file.
